In the vertical drain pipes of multi-story buildings, the speed of fall of effluent water can become very great, causing a partial vacuum which can lead to the emptying of the siphon drain traps of attached plumbing installations.
To prevent this from occurring, lift brakes have been installed at the lateral attachment location of the drain pipe on each floor, in order to dissipate at least part of the kinetic energy of the water.
For example, the branching members can be provided with water deflecting devices, and with auxiliary connections in the area of the lateral attachments.
Such branching members are naturally complex and expensive to produce, and can be placed only at certain locations in the vertical drain pipe system.
The object of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to provide a lift brake which is characterized by a tubular member having a surrounding bulge and a deflecting rib arranged on one side of its inner wall and partly projecting into the interior of the tubular member. According to a preferred embodiment, the deflecting rib has a crescent shape and extends in a diagonally downward direction.